It's the little things you do
by serenitymeimei
Summary: "I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everybody." -Bill Cosby. A quiet moment between Helen and Will during 3x09.


**Disclaimer: **If Sanctuary were mine, Charlotte would be a main character by now... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for LiveJournal's Mini_NanoWrimo day thirteen challenge!

* * *

><p>"How do you do it?"<p>

Helen blinked, looking up just in time to see Will sigh and plop himself onto the stool next her. She'd been tirelessly working on a cure for her radiation poisoning, holing herself up in the lab, almost grateful for the extra time that he'd given her by sidelining her with one of her own rules. She had to try something, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Finding answers in Hollow Earth was going to take time, time that she didn't have the patience for.

"Do what?" she asked.

Ignoring the way that her hands shook as she rubbed her tired eyes, she set her pen down and gave him her full attention.

"Everything," he exclaimed, "Is it like this every day? Endless paperwork, non-stop phone calls, problems lurking everywhere you turn?"

Chuckling, she was just barely able to cover her smirk as she answered, "What did you think I did in my office all day? Order shoes online?"

"No- well, sometimes. I don't know what I thought. Clearly, whatever it was, I was wrong."

"You're doing fine work, Will. You've always been more than capable."

Helen patted his arm sympathetically and allowed her touch to linger for a few moments, probably a few moments too long because she saw his brow furrow minutely and his gaze sweep over her. He was profiling her, a skill that she'd hired him for no less, and for the first time since his arrival she not only felt pride in him for it, she also felt resentment. Helen didn't like that feeling, it settled coldly deep in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't seem to stop it from sneaking up on her.

"How've you been, Magnus? We haven't really had a chance to talk since Worth arrived."

She frowned. What he really meant was, they hadn't had a chance to speak properly since she'd stormed out on him in a fit of unshed tears and anger. It wasn't her proudest moment, but who wouldn't be a bit miffed in a situation such as hers?

Sighing softly, Helen's body slumped, her gaze cast downward, "I've certainly been better."

Beside her, Will shifted and his knee brushed against her outer thigh. She could practically feel the tension in him, hear it in the abrupt shift of his breathing pattern.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus."

The words in themselves were simple enough, an apology, heartfelt and full of guilt, and despite her aggravation it managed to make her feel slightly better. Looking up from under a fringe of bangs, she met his unwavering gaze. He looked run down, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she knew exactly how that felt.

"I know you are. I'm not angry, Will, just frustrated with the situation," she flashed him a small, reassuring smile, "But, I've been informed that you're filling my shoes far better than anyone else has before, so that's a comfort. Just remember not to let the other heads of house push you around. You have to accept that you can't please everyone, otherwise there will be nothing left of you at the end of the day but exhaustion."

He took a moment to process that, biting the inside of his lower lip before running a palm over his face and then through his hair, "You make it sound so easy."

She chuckled a bit at that, "Just take it one step at a time and everything will fall into place."

He sighed uncertainly and it was in that moment that she realized the only way he was going to go rest was if she went as well. Looking down at her notes, she grumbled softly when she found them illegible and shut the folder, turning off her computer as well. Will's head titled to the side in question, but all she did was grab his hand and tug him off of his stool.

"Come on, Will. I think it's time that we both head off to bed," he started to protest, but she silenced him with a shake of her head and guided him out into the hallway with a hand on his back, "Don't worry, our problems will still be there in the morning. I promise."

Will groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of."

She would never tell him, but that's what she was afraid of too.

**End.**


End file.
